Creepypasta Adventures
by beautifulnightmare06
Summary: Red: This is a story about a young girl looking for love. Jess: I'm what? There is no way I'm looking for love. I might be looking for someone to kill. But not love. This is a NO ROMANCE story, so don't even try. Got that Red. Red:Yes Jess. Jack:This story is about Jess and her many adventures and how she likes to make the guys of the Underworld lives miserable,mainly Jeff.


*Video camera comes on*

Red Riding Hood: Hi everyone! How have you been? Hope ya'll been well. Now I'm going to introduce my best friend in the entire Underworld, Jack, and before you comment, no it's not Eyeless Jack or Laughing Jack. Well here he is everyone!

*Enters a sleepy red bunny*

Jack: why the hell did you drag me out of bed for this? And why the hell you woke me up at 12 o'clock in the fucking morning?! It's too damn early for your hyper crap. Not to mention you're smiling like you are on crack! Wait, did you find my stash?! *asked with panicked in his voice*

Red looks over at Jack with an evil look in her eyes and an evil grin one her face while holding a knife that just magically appeared. * Demonic voice* "_**What was that…?**_"

Jack: Uh n-nothing. Nothing at all. * coughs* let's just start the story.

Red's mood changed back to cheerful. "Okay!" *Knife vanishes* let's begin. Oh and I don't own any of the Creepypastas except for one and maybe others in the future. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter one: Not Gonna Die Tonight

"Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long. They had a wreck on the bridge," I lied. 'And I had to slash your tires so you wouldn't run away while I was gone' I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I called out into the abandoned asylum that a group of friends and I are staying in, because that's what happens when teenagers read too many creepypasta stories. It was near midnight or past it when I got back from the store and I haven't been gone that long, besides before I left I slashed their tires so they couldn't leave anyways~! So where the heck are they?

"Hello!" I called out again. Nothing. Nothing but the faint caw of a crow. "Ya'll _better_ not be _dead_!" and again nothing. "Fine I'll go find ya'll, but if you're _dead_ I am not calling your parents." I dug in my bag until I found my nearly dead flashlight. I really should've bought new batteries, oh well.

I turn on the flashlight and start walking to one of the wing doors that _was_ chained up before I left. After what felt like hours of walking down the same hallway, I was about to just blow up the building and go home. I'm tired, my feet hurt, and most of all I'm hungry! Just before I was about to turn around and head home my foot land in something wet and sticky. I froze and start to hop over to the nearby wall so I can see what I step in. The only thing I could think of at the moment is, 'Please don't let I be pee, _please_ don't let it be pee.' When I put the fading light of the flashlight to my combat boots, "Oh, thank _God_ it's only blood," I breath out a sigh of relief.

I wipe off the blood with a piece of torn shirt that I found next to the blood. I shine the flashlight at the pool of blood and thought, '_Yep_, that's blood. It's fresh, there's a lot of it, and it looks like someone or something was dragged through it recently.' Now the smart choice is to get out of here as fast as I can and call the cops and hopefully don't get killed while I wait for them. The dumb choice is to scream like a little girl and just stand there waiting for the killer to find me. But the adventurous choice is to follow the blood trail and see where it leads. I choice the adventures, because what the hell, how bad could it be?

After thirty minutes, more or less, the blood trail ends at a rusty supply closet door and damn does it stink. Whatever is behind those doors seems to have been dead for hours. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Let's do this,' I thought as I slowly open the door, which the handle was slimy with, what do you know, more blood. I shine the dying flashlight into the small room and slam the door, then open it again just to make sure I was not seeing things; I wasn't. In the closet sat four of my classmates/prey- I mean friends.

All of the were missing their heads, their guts spilling out and covering the closet, and that's the most I saw before I slammed the door and ran like hell screaming like a little girl all the way to the exit, I don't really scream like a little girl, hoping I don't trip or slip. When I reached the lounge, which didn't take that long, I was out of breath and my stupid flashlight decided now to start going out. "Oh come on you stupid thing! Stay working just for a little while l-" It went out. "ARG! YOU STUPID PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY! WHY DO YOU NOW DECIDE THAT YOU HAVE TO DIE WHEN JUST TWO HOURS AGO YOU WERE WORKING FINE!" I screamed at the flashlight. I took a deep _deep_ breath to calm my rage and placed the flashlight calmly back into my messenger bag, instead of throwing it across the room. That's when I heard footsteps from behind. I turn around and came face to face with someone.

"AHHHH!" I scream and started hitting the person in the head with my bag.

"_Ahh. _Stop! What the hell you got in there bricks?!" Screams the person while he rubs his forehead.

"_No_! Maybe. It's a _rock_ not a brick!" I lied.

"Why the hell do you have a rock in your bag?" He asked confused.

"Why are you here and who are you? This place is closed down," I ask trying to avoid the question about the rock in the bag that's not really a rock.

"I can ask you the same thing," He said while standing up. Oh no you don't, this girl not going to die tonight.

It was cloudy all night long, but now right now it decided to be clear, bipolar weather. I couldn't quite tell who or what I was beating up, though it wasn't any of the people that I came with; they are all hanging in a closet being dead. Besides if someone is still standing after I hit them over and over again with a metal flashlight and who knows what else, then they're not human or they have a very strong skull. The moon shine down on the figure in front of me, like a fucking spot light, what I saw I nearly hit him again. He wore black pants, a black hoodie and a blue mask with black eyes.

I stopped myself from hitting him again just for a second to answer his question sweetly and innocently and not '_I'm gonna fucking kill you after I'm done_,'

"I was camping with some of my classmates. It's a tradition to camp out in here for a night at my school, but they're missing."

"Well, I'm sorry to say but your friends are not coming back anytime soon and they are not going to save you," said the guy.

"They can't save themselves so why should I count on them saving me. I can save myself, unlike them," I said to him while pulling out my '_rock_'.

"Is that a-"WHACK!" I swing the flashlight and hit him in the face, but I didn't hit him hard enough, since he figured out what I was doing.

"OW, FUCK! Why the hell do you have a flashlight that feels like a crowbar? Besides aren't flashlights plastic now?"

"Psh. I don't buy that plastic crap. I buy the originals, the metal ones. The ones that are useful when they're dead," I answered him evilly near the end. "Now die!" I start chasing him.

"Oh fuck!" He said.

He was too slow, I swung and WHACK! He went down and stayed down.

"Hey Jack did you kill the girl yet? DaFuck!?" said another person.

I froze while in the middle of my victory dance. "Hi! Bye!" I said while running toward the doors.

"_Hey get back here! _Jack pull yourself together and stop sleeping on the job!" screamed the new guy.

I get to the doors and start to pull on them, but they wouldn't budge. "Why won't you open?!" I scream. I stopped and looked down at the door handles, they had words under the grim, so I took the sleeve of my hoodie to wipe it away and underneath it said '_push'_ and felt like an idiot. I was about to push the doors and run like hell or in my case run like you're being chase by a serial killer and your life depend on it, but just then a knife came out of nowhere and land two inches from my face. "Holy shit."

I start to run. I could hear one of the guys yelling but didn't get what he said. I was running too fast and wasn't paying attention that I trip on one the chairs we brought. "Ouch," I said rubbing my head. I get up and run to what use to be a couch, now cover in mold and wholes where stuffing is coming out. While I was hiding behind the couch I was wondering who the new person was. I got my answer sooner than I wanted. Again the moon played spotlight and shine down on the guy that was getting his knife, he was wearing a white blood stained hoodie, no eyelids, and his mouth was carved in a grin. 'Just _great_ another fangirl magnet. Can anyone say hi Jeff?' I thought to myself.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you before I kill you," he said.

"You have to catch me first!" I scream still hiding behind the couch. I look over the couch to see where he was and POOF, he was right in front of me grinning down at me, "You're not going to make this yes for me are you?"

"_Heck no, _I'm not going to let you just catch me without a fight, you crazy?" I said scrambling. We run around the couch for a few minutes before I called out, Times!" I dug around my bag until I found my phone, took it out and put one "Benny Hill Theme"  watch?v=JcNhDstL4-k Jeff looks at me confuse and like how I'm not begging for my life. "Okay, un-times." We start running all over the lobby. When he was about to grab me from behind I slid under his legs and run towards the chairs I trip over. I took one and when Jeff was right behind me I swung the chair and hit him dead in the face. When he went down I drop the chair and started jumping up and down in victory, until Jeff grab my leg and if feel to the ground, that is when the song end.

"LET. ME. GO!" I scream trying to kick him, but he was already getting up.

Then Jack walk over and kneel down next to me. He shoves a syringe into my neck. Before I pass out I heard one of them say, "This will help you sleep better."

When I wake up I'm so killing them for this.

Jack: *sipping a coke* you know if she finds out we were watching her and videotaping her. She's going to kill us  
Red: *eating popcorn* I won't tell if you don't.  
Jack: Deal.  
Red: On to other news. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. If ya'll did leave a like or comment, both will be awesome. If you hate it I'm sorry.  
Jack: No she's not.  
Red: Yes I am.  
Jack: No you're not.  
Red: Yes I am!  
Rose: Hi everyone! While these two fight over something stupid I will be the one closing us off this chapter. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye!  
Red and Jack: Rose!  
*Click*


End file.
